Fall and Oktoberfest
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When Sniffles makes clones of Spring and Carnival, things don't go as planned.


**Grim: DON'T ASK! I GOT AN IDEA WHILE GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER!**

**Broken: Best place to think.**

**Grim: Yeah. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Spring and Carnival sat on the couch at Grim's house, both watching Tom and Jerry. The hakka was in the other room, talking to Sniffles on the phone.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Spring asked, looking at his step brother, who shrugged.

"I think us." he replied, hearing their name every once in a while. The hamster nodded, both turning their attention to the cartoons on the TV. Without them knowing, Grim watched them, a smile on her face. The hakka enjoyed watching Spring and Carnival, but sometimes it would anger her. She couldn't leave without them wanting to go with her, or they would always try to put flowers on her, forgetting about her allergies. But, their happiness made her happy.

"Spring, Carnival," Grim started, making the children look at her. "Sniffles is gonna test one of his inventions on you guys."

"Is it going to hurt?" Spring asked, not wanting to feel any pain today. Grim chuckled.

"No. I already asked. He said it shouldn't." she replied. Both young tree friends smiled behind their masks, and hopped off the couch. They then grabbed Grim's paws, and left. Normally holding hands with someone other than Jack or her family would make her sick, but not with children. Her and Azrael, both being cold-hearted and deadly, had a soft spot for children, thinking they were innocent, and didn't do anything wrong to deserve pain.

The three made it to the anteater's home, and Grim nearly kicked the door in after she knocked on it about fifteen times.

"Hello, Grim. Hello, Carnival and Spring." Sniffles greeted, opening his door. The rabbit and hamster waved at the older male, while Grim walked inside.

"Took ya long enough to open the door!" she hissed, looking back at him. Carnival and Spring ignored her anger, admiring the large machine. It was made of metal, and had two pods, both large and being the same height and width.

"Well, sorry for not standing by the door waiting for you three." he snapped back, crossing his arms.

"Whatever. What are you going to do to Spring and Carnival?" Grim asked, looking back at the boys. Sniffles' face lit up, as he walked over to a metal table that had glowing buttons on it.

"Clone them!" he told the hakka.

"Clone?" Carnival and Spring repeated, confused about what the anteater said.

"Yes, clone. I'm going to make doubles of you two!" he explained to the boys, who once more behind their masks. "Just step right in!"

The two did as they were told, and stepped in, both standing with their backs against the wall so they could have enough room. Grim stood beside Sniffles, ready to punch him if anything harmful happened to Spring and Carnival. The anteater pressed a green button, making lights flash. Both tree friends covered their eyes, the light so bright it nearly blinded them. Once it was all over, they looked at the machine. Carnival and Spring didn't step out, making Grim grab Sniffles by the throat.

"If they don't come out in five seconds, I'm gonna rip you-" She was cut off by the second pod opening, with two new tree friends stumbling out. The one of the right was an aardwolf , as the other one was an African lynx. The aardwolf wore an orange hoodie with the hood up, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He also had on a white mask with pink eyes that were made to look made, and a pink smile that had sharp teeth painted on them, with a black skull on the cheek. Attached to his hood, was a black skull. The strings also had black skulls at the end. This must've been Spring's clone.

The lynx wore a green jacket that was unzipped, and a white shirt underneath that had a broken blue heart in the middle. He also had on dark blue jeans, black sneakers, a white mask. His was like the aardwolf's mask, but in blue, and he had a broken blue heart on the cheek. His hair was also brown and very messy, just like Carnival's.

Both Grim and Sniffles looked at the two newest tree friends in shock. The males looked around, admiring their surroundings. The hakka set the boy in her paws down, and walked closer to the animals. The clone of Carnival straightened up once he saw her, hitting the aardwolf next to him, making him do the same thing.

"Hello, ma'am," the lynx greeted, bowing to Grim, as he kissed her hand. "My name is Oktoberfest, and this is my brother, Fall. Might I ask where we are?"

"Don't touch me." she hissed, jolting her paw away. "And you're in Happy Tree Town. Fuckstick over there cloned you two from Spring and Carnival."

"Oh, very nice language, Grim." Sniffles spoke, rolling his eyes. The hakka shrugged, opening the first pod, only to find Spring and Carnival asleep.

"So, how do you guys already have names?" Sniffles asked, walking up to Fall and Oktoberfest.

"We just do," Fall replied, placing his paws behind his back. "We were just... created with the names I guess. Even if it's not our real names, we'd like to be called that."

"Okay, well, welcome to Happy Tree Town, Fall and Oktoberfest! Grim will show you two around." Sniffles said, a smile on his face. The hakka, who had heard him, laughed.

"Like hell I will!" she spoke, looking back at the three. "I got things to do!"

"Like what?" the anteater asked, crossing his arms.

"I gotta kill people, help Handy fix Petunia's sink, and then I have to help Sunstar plant some flowers. If I don't she'll probably zap me with lightning or something." she told him.

"Sunstar can't zap you with lightning." he sighed. Grim only shrugged.

"But, like I said, I'm busy. I'm gonna go drop off Spring and Carnival at my place, then I'm off." she said, grabbing the two boys, and leaving with a goodbye.

"We can roam around ourselves." Fall spoke, making the anteater smile.

"Oh, before you leave, how old are you two?" he asked, noticing how mature they looked. The two looked at each other, unsure themselves.

"We don't know," Oktoberfest replied, scratching the back of his head. "But we are a lot older than Spring and Carnival."

"Got it." he sighed, nodding his head. The two left, roaming around Happy Tree Town.

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

Fall and Oktoberfest sat in the Cafe, Grim sitting at the table with them, while Flippy, Cuddles, and Toothy sat at the table behind them.

"So, how are you guys liking Happy Tree Town?" Grim asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"We like it!" Fall replied, smiling behind his mask.

"Thanks for taking us here!" Oktoberfest added, smiling as well. The hakka shrugged.

"Figured I'd do something nice once in a while." she replied, leaning back. Soon, Splendid and Splendon't crashed through the window, slamming into Cuddles, crushing him against the wall. Flippy gasped at the sight of blood, flashes of the war coming back. Grim managed to get Fall and Oktoberfest out just in time as Fliqpy started his killing spree, smashing Toothy's skull on the counter, splattering his blood everywhere.

"Well, it's still a nice town." Fall chuckled, as they walked away from the Cafe.

"Yeah. Flippy's been working on his PTSD for a while now, but nothing really works. He still flips every now and then." Grim replied, feeling bad for her friend. Fall checked his phone, seeing the time.

"Oh! I'm gonna go get a book from the library before they close! See you guys later!" he spoke, running off. The two waved, watching as he ran off.

"You know, for being clones, you guys are pretty nice." Grim spoke, shoving her paws in her pockets. Oktoberfest chuckled.

"Yeah, believe whatever you want to." he replied. The hakka looked at him.

"Are you kidding? Besides a few of the other tree friends around here, you two are probably those rare ones I wouldn't kill." she told him. He chuckled more.

"You're gonna think differently about us very soon." he said.

"And why is that?" she asked, looking at him.

"Because, we're acting." he told her, his voice getting lower. She was now confused, before he slammed her into a nearby building. He trapped her in, laughing. Before Grim could attack, a scalpel embedded itself in Oktoberfest's side, making him jolt away in pain. Soon, Jack walked over, ripping his scalpel out of Oktoberfest's side, and putting it back in his pocket. He then grabbed Grim's hand, and walked back to her house.

"Why does everyone like _my_ girlfriend?" he asked out loud.

"Because I'm a sexy bitch!" she replied, laughing. Jack smiled, shaking his head. The hakka wrapped her arms around Jack, giving him a hug.

"Awe. You know I wouldn't hurt you." she told him, still giggling a bit. The cat nodded, knowing the hakka wasn't like that.

**Grim: And there we go!**

**Broken: Ha! Fall and Oktoberfest belong to us. Yay!**

**Grim: Here's their info!**

**Name: **Fall

**Age: **Unknown

**Gender: **Male

**Personality:** Nice, lustful (hides it well in everyone), helpful, easy to anger

**Hair Style:** Unknown (hood is always up)

**Clothing: **Orange hoodie with the hood up, black skull attached to the hoodie, white mask with pink angry eyes, evil pink smile, a black skull on the cheek, blue jeans, black sneakers, and also had black skulls on the ends of the hood strings.

**Likes:** Anything crazy or risky, angering Grim (thinks it's funny when she gets mad, but doesn't know it's _very_ deadly and dangerous)

**Dislikes:** Being told what to do

**Fears:** Being thrown in jail (doesn't like being caged)

**Weapons:** A kitchen knife (always sharp)

**Powers:** Can easily hide places

**Lovers/Crushes: **None

**Name: **Oktoberfest

**Age:** Unknown

**Gender:** Male

**Personality:** Lustful, nice, will help anyone in need, sometimes has blood lust

**Hair Style:** Messy brown

**Clothing:** Green jacket unzipped, white undershirt with a broken blue heart in the middle, dark blue jeans, black sneakers, white mask with blue angry eyes, blue evil smile, and a broken blue heart on the cheek

**Likes:** Angering Grim (same deal with him like Fall), parkour (learned from Grim), fighting, having his way

**Dislikes:** People trying to make him stop jumping over things, Grim trying to attack him, Petunia trying to clean him (she says he's the dirtiest thing she's ever saw)

**Fears: **Jack and his scalpel (doesn't trust the cat anymore)

**Weapons:** A long sword that's always sharpened

**Powers:** The powers of pissing people off

**Lovers/Crushes: **Grim

**Grim: *growling at Oktoberfest* COME NEAR ME AGAIN, AND I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE THROAT!**

**Oktoberfest: Bu-**

**Grim: IN THE THROAT!**

**Broken: Uh... okay...? Well, we hope you guys like Fall and Oktoberfest!**

**Grim: I'M ABOUT TO KILL THIS ONE OVER HERE!**

**Broken: Be lucky it's not Cassie!**

**Grim: *covers Broken's mouth* Shhh! She can hear you! **

**Fall: *chuckles* If you guys have any questions, just ask! Bye bye~! *waves***


End file.
